


Olhos Brilhantes

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Porque seus olhos jamais se tornariam menos brilhantes na presença de Viktor, estivessem eles abertos ou fechados, jamais deixariam de transbordar amor ao fitá-lo com a esperança de vê-lo sorrir ou gargalhar de conversas toscas, de vê-lo aproximar-se dele para beijá-lo outra vez — de vê-lo o fitando de volta com olhos tão apaixonados e brilhantes quanto os dele."





	Olhos Brilhantes

Os olhos brilhantes do garoto transbordavam fascínio enquanto seguiam, atentos, o patinador russo na tela da TV. Se ousasse piscar, se ousasse render-se ao impulso de fechar as pálpebras sobre suas órbitas quase secas Yuri tinha certeza de que perderia todo o encanto dos movimentos de Viktor.

No entanto seus olhos não se tornaram menos brilhantes quando Yuri não resistiu ao incômodo, não deixaram de transbordar fascínio quando, um segundo depois, Viktor estava à sua frente, ainda perfeito, ainda encantador — ainda patinando com maestria enquanto seus cabelos prateados esvoaçavam-se acompanhando-o naquela dança sobre o gelo.

Os olhos distantes do jovem transbordavam ansiedade enquanto assistiam com criticismo sua própria performance. Se ousasse errar, se ousasse realizar um movimento em falso Yuri tinha certeza de que perderia todos os seus sonhos.

E seus olhos não se tornaram menos distantes quando Yuri recebeu a notícia de que seu maior ídolo queria treiná-lo, não deixaram de transbordar ansiedade quando, no mesmo instante, se deu conta de que Viktor estava parado à sua frente, ainda perfeito, ainda encantador — ainda esbanjando o sorriso mais bonito que Yuri já vira em toda a sua vida enquanto passava uma das mãos por seus cabelos prateados.

Os olhos hesitantes do jovem transbordavam insegurança enquanto observavam, preocupados, Viktor falar sobre os planos que tinha para ele, sobre Eros. Se ousasse aceitar, se ousasse arriscar usar sua suposta sensualidade no rinque Yuri não tinha certeza de que seria capaz de atender às expectativas dos outros ou às suas próprias.

E talvez seus olhos tenham se tornado menos hesitantes quando, no primeiro dia da competição, Viktor o convenceu de que acreditava em seu potencial, e talvez deixaram de transbordar tanta insegurança quando Yuri deixou-se levar pela música e pela destreza de seus movimentos, pela coreografia criada por Viktor. E talvez ele não fosse perfeito nem tampouco encantador — ao menos em sua cabeça, mas naquele dia esbanjou uma sensualidade como ninguém havia feito antes.

Os olhos radiantes do jovem transbordavam paixão enquanto viam, apaixonados, Viktor se divertir com os assuntos simples que preenchiam suas conversas até as altas horas da noite. Se ousasse se entregar àquele sentimento, se ousasse apaixonar-se por seu ídolo que agora Yuri considerava um amigo, um companheiro inseparável… bem, Yuri então constatou que não tinha certeza de nada.

Seus olhos então se tornaram mais radiantes no momento em que a mão de Viktor alcançou a sua sobre a mesa, transbordaram mais paixão quando, naquele mesmo segundo, seus dedos entrelaçaram-se nos dele. O contato era quente e aconchegante, fez seu coração bater mais rápido e, percebeu Yuri, Viktor parecia ainda mais perfeito, ainda mais encantador aos seus olhos — o encarando de volta com aquelas íris tão radiantes quantos as suas.

Os olhos brilhantes do jovem transbordavam amor enquanto contemplavam, mais apaixonados do que nunca, Viktor se aproximar para beijá-lo. Se ousasse piscar, se ousasse render-se ao impulso de fechar suas pálpebras sobre seus olhos lacrimejantes de emoção Yuri tinha certeza de que não perderia nada.

Porque seus olhos jamais se tornariam menos brilhantes na presença de Viktor, estivessem eles abertos ou fechados, jamais deixariam de transbordar amor ao fitá-lo com a esperança de vê-lo sorrir ou gargalhar de conversas toscas, de vê-lo aproximar-se dele para beijá-lo outra vez — de vê-lo o fitando de volta com olhos tão apaixonados e brilhantes quanto os dele.

 


End file.
